Whose Line Disney ep 2
by kegusaran 14
Summary: In this episode, a crazy party with crazier guests, scenes from the devil's hat, a hoedown about being a Disney villain, and much more. With special guest star, Lord Vrel!
1. party quirks

A/n: As long as there are more than five reviews on this story, I'll make an episode 3. :3  
For now, here's episode 2, with special guest, one of my best friends, Lord Vrel!

* * *

Mickey: Good evening everyone, welcome to Whose Line Disney Style! On tonight's show, he had his first kiss on a carpet, Aladdin!

Aladdin gave a thumbs up to everyone.

Mickey: Her first kiss was in prison, Esmeralda!

Es winked to the camera.

Mickey: He had his first kiss with a mask on, Lord Vrel!

Lord Vrel got up and bowed as the audience cheered especially loud for the guest star.

Mickey: And he'll never have his first kiss, Lustig Morder.

Lustig stuck out his tongue and made peace signs.

Mickey: And I'm your host Mickey, come on down, let's have some fun!

Mickey walked down to his desk, and as usual, the four performers were sitting in chairs in a row perpendicular to him off to his left. Lord Vrel was busy hi-fiving everyone.

Mickey: Welcome to Whose Line is it anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right, the points are just like Disney sequels.

The crowd laughed and cheered at that.

Mickey: It's nice to have you on the show Lord Vrel.

Vrel: You can just call me Vrel.

Mickey: And you can call me anytime.

The crowd laughed again.

Vrel: Does anytime include never?

The crowd laughed even more.

Mickey: Haha, now the first game we're going to play is party quirks, this is for all four of you. Aladdin, you are hosting a party, and you're trying to guess the quirks of your three guests. The said quirks are on the cards that re under the other three's chairs. I'll buzz you in when you're ready.

Aladdin went to the stage while the other three went to the side of the stage.

Aladdin: Let's see do I have everything for the party? I've got the chips, the dip, the salsa, the dead body, the porn, the-

_ding-dong_

Aladdin: Oh hey.

Aladdin pretends to open a door and Es walks in.

_(Es is a fashion police member)_

Es: Ohmygawd, honey look at you, this vest is so tacky. When's the last time you went shopping. What's with this little cap on your head, this would look better on a monkey!

Aladdin: Thanks.

Es: Thank God you didn't try buying shoes for yourself, ugh!

_Ding-Dong!_

Aladdin: Oh, great, another party member.

Aladdin pretends to open the door again, this time Vrel comes in.

Vrel: He opened the door, very cautious as he didn't know what oddity would come from it.

_(Vrel is a Morgan Freeman-like narrator)_

Vrel: He then gazed quizzically at the man in front of him, possibly not being able to comprehend how good-looking he is, or maybe he was just lost in his own little world.

Aladdin: Would you like to come in as well.

Es: Oh, would you look at you. Don't you know that white is the new black, black is the new brown!

Vrel: A woman with no fashion sense gave a false statement.

_Ding-Dong!_

Mickey: This ones gonna be weird.

Aladdin: I think I just heard the voice in my head tell me a great guest is about to come in.

The audience laughed as Aladdin 'answered the door'.

Lustig came in, walking very strangely.

Lustig (in a creepy voice with a bit of an accent): Do you have any rusty spoons?

_(Lustig is Salad Fingers)_

Aladdin: I don't know how to respond.

Lustig: I like the feel of spoons against my fingers. It feels almost orgasmic.

Aladdin: That is going to be running around in my nightmares.

Aladdin: Well, uh, who are you people.

Es walked up to Lustig.

Es: Oh my gosh! You have been living in the thrift shop for far too long, honey! Those shoes are absolutely horrible. And what's with that tacky shirt!

Aladdin: You can leave anytime you like, you annoying fashion consultant.

_Bzzt!_

Es went back to her chair.

Vrel: The new guest walked around, eyeing everything with a mad glint in his eye, and then he walked to the handsome guest.

Lustig: Would you like to meet my friends?

Lustig lifted his fingers, (which he had drawn little faces on).

Lustig: This is Hubert, this is Margery, and this is Jeremy.

Vrel: The dashing guest started to back away slowly.

Aladdin: Vrel is a movie narrator?

Mickey: Who is he trying to impersonate?

Aladdin: Morgan Freeman?

_Bzzt!_

Vrel went back to his seat.

Aladdin: Oh, why am I alone with you?

Lustig: May I caress this rusty kettle?

Aladdin: Some creepy guy obsessed with rust?

Mickey: Uh, close enough I guess. Have you ever heard of the show salad fingers?

Aladdin: No.

Lustig: It's creepy as hell.

Mickey: Ok, the games over, Aladdin got everyone.

_Bzzt!_

The crowd clapped.

Mickey: A thousand points for everyone, except Lustig for giving me nightmares.

Lustig: Couldn't you at least get me a rusty spoon?

Mickey: Lustig as long as you never say that again, you can have all of the points you like.

Lustig (still in the creepy accent): I thought the points don't matter.

The crowd laughed.

* * *

Well here's part 1. Next up is scenes from a hat, and I'll take suggestion if you leave it, in the review!


	2. scenes from a hat

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Mickey: Our next game is everybody's favorite, scenes from a hat, this is for all four of you. What we do in this game is we have the audience make a bunch of scenes they'd like our guys here to perform, and we take the _good _ones, and put them in this hat right here. Let's start off with, 'What Disney Heroes do when offscreen'.

Aladdin and Lustig came up first. It looked like Lustig was swinging a sword around and Aladdin was filming.

Aladdin: Cut!

Lustig then pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

Lustig: I don't freakin get paid enough for this.

_Bzzt!_

The two stayed up there and this time Vrel came up with them.

Vrel and Lustig pretended, (PRETENDED!, so don't get the wrong idea) to kiss and Aladdin screamed again.

Aladdin: Cut!

Lustig then turned around and spit.

Lustig: You taste like a rotten burger!

Vrel: I had better get a raise for this.

_Bzzt!_

Mickey: That image is going to be in my nightmares tonight. Was it really a rotten burger?

Lustig licked his lips.

Lustig: Medium-rare steak.

The audience laughed.

Vrel: I have a bad feeling there might be bad fanfictions written off of that.

The audience laughed even more.

Mickey: Ok, next one. 'What you would have said when Bambi's mom died'.

Lustig: I love my, STEAK STEAK STEAK! Gotta have my STEAK STEAK STE-

_Bzzt!_

Vrel: So, yeah Bambi your mom died, and... do you know if she might have left anything in her will to me?

Vrel went back, but then went up again.

Vrel: Well, in a way it's a good thing she died, because that was the only thing people will remember about this movie.

_Bzzt!_

Mickey: A bit dark, but ok. 'What the audience is thinking right now.'

Lustig: I can't wait for him to unlock the doors so we can get the hell out of here.

Lustig went back down.

Vrel: I'm beginning to think I should've been paid more to have to sit through this crap.

Vrel went back down.

Es: She may say the least, but at least she gives us something to look at.

The audience cheered.

Before Es could go back down, Aladdin went up.

Aladdin: And of course that handsome Aladdin too.

The audience cheered even more.

Vrel walked up with them.

Vrel: And man did they get a good looking guest star.

The audience kept cheering.

Lustig came up too.

Lustig: And... well at least the fourth guy is funny.

The audience either awed or laughed.

Lustig: Now we just need to find something appealing about the host.

All four performers turned their gaze to Mickey.

Mickey coughed while pressing the button.

_Bzzt!_

The performers went back.

Mickey: Ok, 'Rejected Disney sequels'.

Es: Cinderella 4, Background character #54's happy ending.

Vrel: Fox and the hound 3, end it with a cock fight.

Some of the audience booed.

Vrel: What was wrong with that joke?

Lustig: Looks like we have people from PETA coming in.

Mickey: Oh damnit. One last scene, 'Rejected lines from The Little Mermaid'.

Both Vrel and Lustig came up.

Vrel (trying to sound like Sebastian): Ariel, what did you do?

Lustig: I sold my soul for a vagina and a man I just met.

_Bzzt! Bzzzzzzt!_

Everyone went back to their chairs.

Mickey: 1000 points for me, because that's what makes me appealing.

The audience laughed.

Lustig: Oh, it's ok. You got nice... you have a very nice desk.

Mickey: Aww thanks, a half a point for everyone but Lustig.

Lustig: This is why I'm seldom nice to people.

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. It took me a bit longer with this but, oh well.


	3. three headed broadway star

A/N: Sorry I was gone for a while, sh*t happens. Ok, three headed broadway star, this is a very short chapter, it'll be 500 words at the highest, and try listening to a three headed broadway on youtube, then you can get the melody down.

* * *

Mickey: Ok, our next game is three headed broadway star, this is for Aladdin, Lustig, and Vrel. In this game, we're going to have these three pretend they're a weird three headed broadway star, and they can only say one word at a time. We also need a member from the audience.

Mickey walked into the audience and randomly selected a person. He brought up Ariel.

Mickey too her down and sat her in a chair in the middle of the stage as the three performers stood behind her.

Mickey: Ok, what I need from the audience is to finish this line. 'I love your blank.'

Random: Thighs!

Random: Voice!

Random: Money!

Mickey: I think we'll go with money. Ok, Minnie, whenever you're ready.

Minnie started playing a slow melody on the piano.

Aladdin: When

Lustig: I

Vrel: think

Aladdin: about

Lustig: your

Vrel: money

Aladdin: I

Lustig: want

Vrel: your

Aladdin:... money.

Lustig: I

Vrel: would

Aladdin: like

Lustig: touching

Vrel:... your

Aladdin: bank

Lustig:... accountant.

Ariel was laughing too hard to give the performers a confused look.

Vrel: We

Aladdin: would

Lustig: be

Vrel: a

Aladdin: great

Lustig: item

Vrel: once

Al: we

Lustig: get

Vrel:... rid

Al: of

Lustig: yoooouuuuu.

Vrel: I

Al: love

Lustig: you

Vrel: when

Al: your

Lustig: money

Vrel: is

Al:... mine.

Lustig: You

Vrel: should

Al: give

Lustig: me

Vrel: all

Al: of

Lustig: your

Vrel: money

Al: so

Lustig: I

Vrel: can

Al: buy

Lustig: you

Vrel: a

Al:... new

Lustig: soul.

Vrel: Money

Al: is

Lustig: so

Vrel: wonderful

Al: it

Lustig: makes

Vrel: me

Al: so

Lustig:... horny.

Vrel, Aladdin, and Ariel all looked at Lustig with a little bit of worry.

Vrel: Indeed.

Aladdin: Your

Lustig: face

Vrel: reminds

Al: me

Lustig: of

Vrel: Washington's

Al: face.

Ariel laughed again.

Lustig: I

Vrel: love

Al: your

Lustig: checkbook,

Vrel: your

Al: purse,

Lustig: your

Vrel: inheritance,

Al: your

All: moneeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy.

The crowd cheered and Ariel smiled as she walked back up to the audience. The three performers sat back down.

Mickey: 1000 points for Esmeralda for not having to sing about being an assh*le.

Vrel: C'mon.

Mickey: And 3 points for Vrel.

Lustig: Are you sh*tting me?

* * *

A/N: I said it'd be short. :P Two more games left to go for this episode.


	4. let's make a date

A/N: Wow I've been gone for a long while. Sorry bout that. Anyway, here's another chapter featuring Vrel, Lustig, and the other two. I was originally going to have this be the millionaire show, but I was really losing interest in that game, so nuh uh!

* * *

Mickey: Ok, our next game is Let's make a date, this is for all four of you. Es, you are on a dating type show, and the other three are trying to get a date with her, like on a dating show. Each of the three have their little quirks. All of you can have a seat on the chairs on the stage.

All of them took a seat.

Mickey: Each of the three's quirks are under their chairs.

Aladdin shrugs at his, Lustig sighs in relief at his, and Vrel furrows his brow at his.

Es, you have to guess what they are after two questions to each of them. Ready?

Es (doing her best valley girl impression): Bachelor number 1?

(Aladdin is a terminator)

Aladdin: Ya?

Es: I love music by Brittney Spears and Miranda Crossgrove, and Hillary Duff.

Aladdin (doing a terrible Austrian impression): I have already killed one of those, and the other two will be terminated.

Es: Oh, well that's why I haven't heard about Hilary in awhile. Bachelor #2?

Lustig: A question you have. Mhhmmhhmmhmm.

(Lustig is Yoda)

Es: I like a man who's honest. What's like your honest opinion of me?

Lustig: Putting out, you are. Like a whore, you sound.

Es: Wow, that's like nice. Bachelor #3?

Vrel: Hola.

(Vrel is an illegal Mexican immagrint).

Es: Oh, you sound European.

Vrel: Uh, sure senora.

Es: Anyway, my favorite color is green, what's yours?

Vrel: Not green, I no have anything that's green. No green shirt, no green shoes, no green card...

Es: What?

Vrel: Ninguno green car! No green car, is what I say.

Es: Oh, ok. Bachelor #1.

Aladdin has been looking at a certain spot in the audience.

Aladdin holds up his finger.

Aladdin: I'll be back.

He then walks weirdly up to the stands and pretends to punch Donald in the face.

Aladdin: You have been terminated.

He walks back down to his spot.

Es: That was really cool. Ok, Bachelor #2?

Lustig: Yes?

Es: What are you, like good at?

Lustig: The force.

Es: That sounds very sexual.

Lustig: Teach you, would you like to learn?

Es had to try to hold in the laughter on that.

Es: I'm good. Bachelor 3, if I wanted to go on a date with you, where would you take me?

Vrel: Taco Bell? Alejandro's place? Back to Mehico, where everything is legal, it's all good.

_Bzzt!_

Mickey: For the sake of not going into the racist remarks hate mail, let's end it there.

The audience clapped.

Mickey: Ok, who was who?

Es: Aladdin was, a rip-off terminator?

_Bzzt!_

Aladdin sat down.

Es: Lustig was a pervert yoda.

_Bzzt!_

Lustig: In my defense, came on to me, you did.

Es laughed.

Es: And Vrel is an illegal Mexican steryotype.

_Bzzt!_

Mickey: Great job guys, 1000 points to Esmeralda for getting all of the characters down, and for punching Lustig.

Lustig looked like he was about to say something, but then shrugged and nodded.

* * *

Well, for my lack of updating, here's two chapters in one night.


	5. Disney Villain Hoedown

Hoedown! Easiest thing to write, EVAH!

* * *

Mickey and the three male performers stood on the stage, in the order of: Aladdin, Mickey, Lustig, and Vrel.

Mickey: And at the end of our game, the winner was Esmeralda.

Es bowed from behind Mickey's desk.

Mickey: Now we losers get to do a hoedown. Everyone's favorite game, right?

Aladdin: Meh.

Vrel shrugged.

Lustig: Bite me.

Mickey: What I need from the audience is the best thing about a Disney movie.

Random: Hero!

Random: Songs!

Random: Villains!

Random: I don't know!

Mickey: Ok, as much as I'd like to do the 'I don't know hoedown', I think we're going to go with the Disney Villain hoedown! With the help of Minnie Mouse on the piano. Whenever you want to begin.

Minnie started playing the tune, and the audience began clapping along.

Aladdin: Well I'll tell you, all about my life.  
My main goal in life is to cause the hero strife.  
And even though, it's always to hell I am sent,  
I'm always less hated than the US president.

The audience laughed and cheered.

Mickey: Disney villains, tend to always lose,  
but they get to wash down failure with booze.  
And it sucks, to always be the prick,  
because, let's face it, villains never get a chick.

The audience laughed a little, but mainly cheered, though some of the villains in the audience looked pissed.

Lustig: Half of the time, I always wonder why,  
all of the villains, always gotta die.  
Even uncle Scar, got beat as you can see,  
by a cub with a possible lobotomy.

The audience cheered, with some booing, probably fans of the movie.

Vrel looked over at Lustig.

Vrel: You can't leave those guys alone, can you?

Lustig smiled and shook his head.

Vrel: As a Disney villain, I'm not the favored pick,  
I always get the short end of the stick.  
And always in the end, it's always me who fell,  
but that's ok, beer is always free in hell.

All: Is always free in hell!

Mickey: Goodnight everybody, thanks for watching!

* * *

A/N: Goodnight everybody, thanks for reading. Also, sorry bout the fact my story always ends on hell. Also, just to show how easy it is, if you review, try to think of your own Disney Villain hoedown. It's fun to write. :)


End file.
